


The F-word

by grimmfairy



Series: That's what friends are for [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Jackson, Danny is hurt, Gay Bashing, Hospitals, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson protects him, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Jackson, Protective Stiles, Scared Jackson, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Stiles, as friends, but not a main focus of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Some assholes f-from the other t-team-" Jackson rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and took a few deep breaths at Stiles's prompting to ground himself more. He smelled vaguely of cheap beer, so it was a safe bet that the others had been drinking as well. "They didn't like losing to a faggot. They were at the party and they cornered Danny outside and-" Jackson poked at the bruise on his face. "There were three of them kicking him so hard, and I tried to stop them but...he was coughing and bleeding and he couldn't breathe and-"</p><p>Danny is bashed and Jackson leans on Stiles while Stiles considers revealing his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The F-word

Stiles paced the waiting room anxiously. He had been there for two hours and he was vaguely aware of thinking that there should be track where he had been pacing. Jackson had finally fallen into a light doze in one of the hideously uncomfortable chairs with his head leaned back at an awkward angle against the wall. Stiles stopped pacing and sighed when Jackson's face crinkled and he shifted, trying to get comfortable. Stiles felt the turmoil lessen slightly as he sat down next to his friend and gently directed Jackson's head to his shoulder where he would hopefully be more comfortable. Jackson still had dried tears on his face, and his sharp cheekbone and right eye were marred by the beginnings of a bad bruise. 

_"Danny's in the hospital!" Jackson sobbed as soon as Stiles picked up his phone. "He-he-"_

_"What? What happened? Nevermind, tell me when I get there, i'm coming!" Stiles only paused long enough to grab his keys and pull on a hoodie. Jackson had gone to a party with Danny after the lacrosse game that night that he had skipped in favor of spending one the more frequent bro-nights with Scott. "Scott, come on!"_

_The boys rushed to the hospital and only managed to avoid being pulled over because he knew where the cops waited for speeders. Jackson was waiting for them in the hospital and one look at his bruised, tear-streaked face and bloodstained shirt made his heart break. Jackson threw himself at his friend and broke down while struggling hard to rein himself in, resulting in bone-deep shudders racking his muscled frame. Stiles soothed him gently and saw Scott slip away to talk to his mom. Stiles managed to lead his friend back to the chairs and sat them down, not breaking contact the whole time._

_"What happened?"_

_"Some assholes f-from the other t-team-" Jackson rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and took a few deep breaths at Stiles's prompting to ground himself more. He smelled vaguely of cheap beer, so it was a safe bet that the others had been drinking as well. "They didn't like losing to a faggot."_

_Jackson spat the f-word with such venom that Stiles was momentarily brought back to the day Jackson had called him a faggot and Danny had berated then ignored him until he apologized. This was even before they were friends._

_"They were at the party and they cornered Danny outside and-" Jackson poked at the bruise on his face. "There were three of them kicking him so hard, and I tried to stop them but...he was coughing and bleeding and he couldn't breathe and-"_

_"Shh, calm down," Stiles soothed, noting the concerned looks the security guard was giving them from his place chatting with the receptionist. "He's going to be okay."_

_"But what if his ribs are broken or his brain is-" Jackson was cut off by the arrival of Stiles's father who had arrived to take his statement. Danny's parents soon joined them as well and both drew the guilt-ridden Jackson in for hugs and gratitude_

Scott had gone to Jackson's house to bring him fresh clothes when the doctor finally came back with news on Danny's condition. It nearly killed Jackson to watch the doctor talk to Danny's parents in private because he wasn't family, but as soon as the doctor walked away they turned to the teenagers with relieved smiles on their faces.

"He's going to be okay. Just a few badly bruised ribs, a broken nose, a small fracture in his arm and a mild concussion are the main injuries. It could have been..." Danny's mom shuddered. "Thank you Jackson. You saved his life."

Jackson nodded shakily and smiled. The hospital wasn't allowing visitors until the next day at the earliest so he allowed Stiles to bring him back to his place since his parents were once again out on business. Jackson felt relaxed in the smaller home and the Sheirff was waiting for them with a sad smile and news on the arrest of three out-of-towners that had been turned in for bragging on Facebook (of all places) about teaching some faggot kid a lesson. He also had had a frozen pizza for each of them in the oven. He knew from Stiles's warning phonecall that Jackson was crashing hard and starving but unable to bring himself to eat until he knew his friend was okay. After Jackson and Stiles had each managed to eat a pizza apiece, they retired to Stiles's room. Jackson had taken one look at the unmade bed and collapsed with a sigh. Stiles laughed at him softly and soon joined him after drawing the curtains so it'd be dark. The boys didn't bother to change into pajamas, merely kicked off their shoes and jeans and pulled the covers around them. The bed wasn't nearly as big as Jackson's and it was a tight fit, but with Stiles with his back against the wall and Jackson laying close to him they made it work.

"Stiles?" Jackson asked after a few minutes. "Why would someone do that to Danny? He's...he's a good person."

"I don't know," Stiles replied after a long pause. He had theories of course. But it was hard to imagine it.

"I'm sorry for calling you a faggot that time. I didn't mean it, I was just mad at something stupid," Jackson shifted closer to Stiles on the bed, yawning sleepily and barely conscious. "Danny kicked my ass."

"I know, you tell that story a lot when you get drunk," Stiles listened as Jackson's breathing evened out and he fell asleep soon after with the warmth of his friend pressed against his side.

 


End file.
